


Zuhany

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Category: Dir en grey, Jrock
Genre: Ficlet, Flash Fic, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shower Sex
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olyan hirtelen lökte őt a másik a zuhanykabin csempézett falának, hogy ideje sem maradt feleszmélni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zuhany

Olyan hirtelen lökte őt a másik a zuhanykabin csempézett falának, hogy ideje sem maradt feleszmélni. Az egyik pillanatban Kaoru még a lakásajtót nyitotta és a kulccsal vacakolt, aztán a következőben már egy ragadozó tekintetével nézett végig a fürdőszoba közepén álló meztelen Die-on, aki éppen zuhanyozni készült, és a másodperc törtrésze alatt rángatta őt be a zubogó víz alá, majd nyomta a falnak.

Kaoru Die dereka köré fonta a kezeit és éhesen tapadt az ajkaira. Durván követelte a neki járó csókot - megérdemelte, hiszen egész nap keményen dolgozott a stúdióban, miközben Die itthon henyélt. Járt neki a jutalom, és a magasabb férfi nem is akarta megtagadni tőle: engedelmesen nyitotta résnyire a száját, hogy az a tolakodó, érdes nyelv az ajkai közé csúszhasson, és feltérképezhesse a forró üreg minden négyzetmilliméterét. Egy tetovált kéz máris Die férfiassága köré fonódott, hogy cseppet sem gyengéden húzogatni kezdje rajta a bőrt.

\- Türelmetlen vagy - sóhajtotta Die a másik gitáros ajkainak, aki csak egy ideges morranással válaszolt, majd a vállánál fogva fordította meg a magasabb férfit, hogy jobban hozzáférhessen. Az ujjai végigsimítottak a gerince mentén, majd feneke két izmos félgömbje közé siklottak. Kaoru hirtelen megállt a mozdulat közben, amikor ujjbegyei elérték a forrón hívogató izomgyűrűt.

\- Te készültél - állapította meg csodálkozva, mire Die felnevetett.

\- Persze, hogy készültem. Mindig kanos vagy stúdiózás után, amivel semmi baj nincs, csak tudod, holnap végig kell ülnöm egy kétórás élő MTV-s adást. - Erre Kaoru is elnevette magát, majd folytatta "munkáját" ott, ahol abbahagyta.


End file.
